wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Rome Must Be Destroyed II (Map Game)
Hello and Welcome to Romae Delenda Est, or Rome is to be destroyed. This is a reboot map game that will begin in 100 BC, 115 years after the end of the Second Punic War in which Hannibal has achieved a great victory against the young Roman Republic. This map game is here to discover the enormous changes in history, technology, cultures, architecture, and life that would result from a Carthaginian Victory in the Second Punic War. '' "Alea iacta est" - The die is cast - Julius Caesar'' POD The point of divergence is in 218 BC, when Carthaginian military genius Hannibal crossed the Alps with an invasion army meant for Rome. In the crossing he lost men, elephants, siege equipment and morale, but managed to fight Rome victoriously until 214 BC, when he was was subject to the Fabian strategy of attrition and was forced to leave Rome to defend Carthage. In this timeline, Hannibal manages to get his siege equipment across the Alps and besiege Roman cities, taking a great many of them and establishing land dominance. He barely manages to take Rome, and even then he cannot hold it for very long. With Rome enjoyed naval dominance over Carthage for the duration, Scipio Africanus begins his invasion of Carthago Nova, the Carthaginian colony in Hispania, defeating Hannibal's brother. As both sides hold important territories, Hannibal calls peace with the Roman acting dictator Fabian, and gains new territories in Italy, while allowing Rome to gain some territories in Hispania. The world has changed. Everyone now knows Rome can be beaten. However following the war Rome regained a decent amount of its power, and While exclusively European has managed to once again restore its stirling reputation. With this Rome and Carthage sit looking at each other across the Mediterranean sea. Will they continue to respect each others exclusive spheres, or will they clash again, that is for the players to decide. Rules #We are going to limit the nations count to one because when a person gets two countries, they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated... IS NOT IT! But you must be plausible. #5-10 years per day (will be decided upon start). #For now, Feud and Eip are the mapmakers. #New turns start at 22:00:00 UTC or 5:00 EST. #Game is archived every 15 years. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every Five Turns. #After a nation has been inactive for two years, Plausibility Points will be taken away. After five years, the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxies and use them in turns. Map Nations Sign ups are currently locked and only approved sign ups by mods will be considered ' Europe ''Western Europe: *'''Roman Republic: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) *Venetti Chiefdom: *Celtica Chiefdom: *Callaeci Iberian Tribes: *Cantabri Iberian Tribes: *Belgican Chiefdom: *Chiefdom of Germania: *Pictish Tribes(Britain):Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 19:21, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *Celtic tribes of Ireland: *Welsh Tribes: ''Northern Europe'' *Nordic tribes: *Swedish Tribes: *Danish Tribes: *Gothanes Tribes: *Sami Tribes: *Komi Tribes: *Proto-Finnish Tribes: *Sambian Chiefdom: ''Central/Eastern Europe'' *Chiefdom of Sarmatia: *Crimean tribes: *Steppe Tribes. *Thracian Kingdom *Achean League: *Kingdom of Macedon: LightningLynx89 *City-State of Byzantium: *Armeanian Caucaus Tribes: *Kingdom of Dacia: *Chiefdom of Macromanni: *Chiefdom of Dalmatia: Africa ''North Africa: *'Carthaginian Republic': Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 03:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) *Kingdom of Ptolemic Egypt: Toby *Berber Chiefdom: *Tuareg Tribes: *Guanche Tribes: *City-State of Cyrene ''South Africa *Northern Bantu Tribes: *Western Bantu Tribes: *Eastern Bantu Tribes: *Khoisan Tribes: ''West Africa'' *Somolian Tribes: *Kingdom of Axum: *Andavakoera Tribes: ''East Africa'' *Serer Tribes: ''Central Africa'' *Hausa Tribes: Asia ''Anatolia/Middle East'' *City-State of Pergamon: *Tribes of Galatia: *Kingdom of Pontus: *Kingdom of Armenia: *Kingdom of Seleucia: I am Epic!!!! *Kingdom of Parthia: *Tocharian Chiefdom: *Nabatean City-State: *Kingdom of Judea: Shadow *Arabian Tribes: *Gerrha Tribes: *Mascat Tribes: *Hadramaut City-State: *Qataban Tribes: *Saba Tribes: *Ma'in City-State: ''India'' *Graeco-Indian Kingdom: *Satavahanan Kingdom: *Sunga City-State: *Kalingan Kingdom: *Kingdom of Cholas: Thisismacedon *City-State of Anuradhapura: *Tocharian Chiefdom: ''South-East Asia'' *Sumatran Tribes: *Pyu Burmese City-State: *Mon Burmese City-State: *Kutai Tribes: *Mon-Khmer Tribes: *Malay Tribes: ''Eastern Asia'' *Han China:Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 12:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) *Ainu Japan: *Yayoi Japan: *Yamato Japan: *Dong-Hu Chiefdom: *Xiongnu Chiefdom: *Goguryeo Chiefdom: *Baekje City-State: *Silla City-State: *Gaya City-State: *Qiang Tribes: ''Northern Asia'' *Tungusic Tribes: *Chukotko-Kamchatkan Hunter-Gatherer's: *Ugrian Hunter-Gatherer's: *Samoyed Hunter-Gatherer's: North America *Chihuahua Tribes: *Ohio Tribes: *Swift Creek Tribes: *Marksville Tribes: *Crab Orchard Tribes: *Havana Tribes: *Saugeen Tribes: *Laurel Tribes: *St. Johns Tribes: *Inuit Tribes: *Shoshone Tribes: South America *Teotihuacan City-States: *Canaris Tribes: *Amazonian Hunter-Gatherers: *Mextec City-States: *Zapoltec City-States: *Mayan City-States: Oceania *Australian Aboringines: *New Zealand Maori: Category:Map Games Category:Rome Must Be Destroyed II Map Game